A band, A stage and one messed up life
by NaturalPunkRocker123
Summary: how does one girl cope with a load of boys on tour. this is my first storry so be nice please.
1. Chapter 1

2004

i know the ages and times are wrong but it was easyier like this

Baahhhhhh more traveling! dont get me wringe its great most of the time but not when youve already got a thobbing headache and youve continuously thrown up for like 5 minuits, and 7 19 going on 3 year olds its a night mare.

I'm actually still really nervouse about this, I mean, I do know them all quite well but i've still only known them for like a year.

"DANNYYYYY!"

*Yep, thats me Aroura Smiths the youngest sexyest most awesomest and only girl in Mcfly. And no im not a slut! Just because i live with this four and spend alot of time with James, Charlie and Matt (BUSTEEDDDD) that doesn't make me a slut does it...I have a messed up life, with 5 brothers and 1 mental sister.

Joining Mcfly ment that i could do what i've been dreaming of for practilcy all my life and i could leave that mad house and join a madder one.*

"Ohh God, shut up please!" i walked, well more stumbled, up the stairs of the tour bus,

* oh ye and we're touring with busted! Its wierd because i barly did shows at school and them suddenly i was performing in front of like 17,000 people!*

"what on earth is going on!" i had just walked in on a naked dougie covered in what looked like coke and Danny sitting on top of him. "Ok, its official your all gay!"

"What!"

"well your always freakin' stripping each other!"

"no! thats not fair its almost always Danny!" Tom shouted in his diffence.

"Hmmm almost" and then i started to feel ill again, like really ill.

"oh God!" And then and there I through up all over Danny and a naked Dougie.

yay...


	2. Chapter 2

*It's now been a week since the throwing up insident. And now dougies ignoring me! Well maybe not ignoring scene as we're stuck on a tour bus, but you know what I mean. *

"You feeling any better Rory?" Tom asked as I walked into the room at the back of the bus.

Typical boys we've only been on the bus for about 5 minuits aand they were already killing zombies. All 14 eyes transfixed on Danny and Dougie abliterating animated zombies on the screen above my head.

"Yeah i guess" I walked over to the circular blue and yellow sofa and plonked myself down inbetween James and Harry.

*We've just left the O2 areana and god was that a scary gig. Light flashing, people screaming and I could just make out the faces of my family and freinds in the audience. That was probably the first tim my dad had seen me actually sing. He left when I was like 9 and now I only get to see him like once a month because my mum still isn't happy me seeing him.*

"What did your Dad think of the performance?" I'm surprisingly close do Harry. When I first met him ithought he was a bit of an arogant twat.

"Dunno really. He just came into the dressing room said it was good and then left."

"Thats a bit odd"

yeah I know its a bit of a lame ending but I dont quite know where this is going and I do want it to actually go somewhere! suggestions pleeaaseeeee...


	3. Chapter 3

_"Do do do do do do!"_

_"Goodnight Galexy defenders!" Another show over again. We had to stay behind in the dressing room while the fans left so we didn't get mobbed._

_Tom had gone to sit in the bathroom to call his mum, Harry was doing press ups and Danny and Dougie were shoving food down their throughts. Me,Gi and Izzy sat there bemused._

_Then there was a knock at the door. _

_"yeah!" Danny said with a mouthful of food pouring out his mouth._

_"Eeer Danny thats grouse!" Said Gi walking towards the door to open it asuming that who ever was knocking hadn't heard Danny because of his manners. _

_"Dad! You came!"_

_"yeah, cource I did hon, look I gotta go I've got work and stuff.." He then walked through the door he came through a couple of seconds previously. _

_As the door ashut i court a glimse of a glamorouse 30 or so year old woman taking hold of __My Dads__ hand._

_He never told me he was dating someome else..._

I'd been having that same dream for about a week now. It was so annoying, so what if my dad was seeing someone else it had been like 7 years since my parents split. But why didn't he tell me.

*It was now about a week until the end of the tour. Which meant a week until our lives went back to normal for a bit until we started recording our new album.*

"Hey Doug, you alright?"

"Um,.. yeah... I just gotta go and... um do something..." And that was it.

"He's got it for you bad mate."

"WHAT!" God I knew James was weird but.. I mean seriously.. could Dougie really... Oh God no... but then again what if he did...

"YEAH its so obvious!" I lookes at James and Harry weirdly and then left. I needed to talk to Dougie. He used to be my best mate, it's not that the idea of him... liking me... is disguisting its just. I dunno!

"5 minuites guys!" the blonde haired girl shouted from outside the dressing room.

"shit!" we all struggled to get our things together, Danny tuning his guitar, Dougie had lost his pick,Tom was on the toilet (again,) Harry was practicing his drumming and I was searching for my microphone (sighned my billie joe armstonge,) while James, Matt and charlie sat their laughing at us.

*Yep. We were late to our last gig of our first tour. (well not OUR tour because we were suporting Busted but anyways) God doesn't time go fast.*

As we all walked onto stage I found myslef stareing at Dougies amazingly perk bum (**sorry could help myself**)

Shit! Do i actually fancy Dougie? Shit shit shit shit! What do i do! But what did james say? He fancies me as well? No he can't, james was just trying to be funny.

*It's a shame that I can hardly remember that gig, I sent the whole time worrying. Now i know your just gonns be thinking 'wtf it's just a crush' but the thing is, is that it was Dougie. He was like my best friend, my brother! And I live with him!

"Lets play truth or dare pleeaaseeee." I actually swear James is actaully a 5 year old. But as Tom went to sit next to him I could see them share a sly smerk and Dougie give them a pleading look.

"I'm fine with that!" Harry went to squeez inbetween Tom and Dougie.

"so who's gonna play then?" We all agreed but as I said I would Dougies face looked horrified. What was wrong with him today? Was he worried I'd make fun of his small dick? We ended up all sat on the floor with _back to the future_ playing in the background with pillows and duvets and my mic in the centre and drinks and food on the sofa.

"Ooh Rory it's you, Truth or dare?" Oh tricky one (sarcasm) I loved the idea of truth or dare but well i was like Tom, if there was a party I Would lock myself in the bathroom, so yeah no dares for me.

"Truth." Dougie looked relieved where as everyone else looked disapointed.

"Out of everyone in this room who would you most want to snog?" Okay I now hate Danny!

"God Idunno! Your all so gross."

"oh thanks." They all said in unison.

"Oh and Rory if you don't answer you have to snog someone of our choice!"

*As you have probably realized I soooooo want to snog Dougie, but the others would kill me!*

"3,2,1! sorry Rory but forfit time!" Well now along with James and Danny, Matt is on my 'I hate and I want to kill savagely list.'

"Hhhmmm, who shall we make you snog, Charlie... Harry... Matt... DOUGIE!" And now Charlie is on that list, the only people left to go are Tom, Harry and Dougie.

"Kiss him kiss him kiss him!" Now every one is on that list, well not Dougie, but thats a different story.

I lent across the circle, and felt his lips bruch against mine... heaven.

**Yeah i know its a lame ending but.. you see.. I've never been kissed, well i have but it wasnt that good.**


End file.
